


Sitting in a Tree

by discoballDust



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballDust/pseuds/discoballDust
Summary: After years of friendship, in a tree they decide it's something more.





	Sitting in a Tree

** Oshigaku, Sitting in a Tree **

“Hello there.”  
Gakuto opened his eyes and sat up, wavering a little bit in alarm. “Dammit Yuushi,” he hissed, pushing his hair out of his face. “I almost died!” He put his palms down on the thick branch, scooting away from the trunk to make space. Yuushi floated up, quickly and awkwardly stepping from his broom to the branch, steadying himself with a hand on the trunk. “Like you’d fall out of this tree. You didn’t even need to fly to get up here.” Yuushi was smiling, but his voice hid how impressive he still found such feats after so many years.

“Read to me.” Gakuto pulled out an unmarked book from his robe, already open to a certain page. He handed it to Yuushi before quickly turning away, sitting against him with their legs dangling off either side of the branch, Yuushi’s back safely against the tree trunk. 

Gakuto hid his face quickly and sucked in his lips, stifling his smile in gleeful anticipation. His joke was sidelined with heavy nerves, and the adrenaline contrasted with the relaxing warmth of Yuushi’s chest behind him.

Yuushi adjusted his glasses, unnecessarily, and squinted at the text in his hand. He opened his mouth, and stopped, squinting more. 

A scoff. “Gakuto?” his voice remained even and smooth.  
“Yes?” Gakuto spoke as innocently as possible. Yuushi leaned down toward Gakuto’s ear, almost whispering, “This is porn.”

Gakuto burst out in rough explosive laughter. “I figured it was your type!” Yuushi balked at that but said as coolly as ever (unless you knew his voice as precisely as Gakuto did),  
“I.. I read literature, it’s classy, romance at that, it is _not_ _porn.” _This was one of An’s trashy romance novels she laughed at with Gakuto and Eiji one day, that Gakuto borrowed despite merciless teasing. He’d kept it in his robe for days waiting for just this opportunity. Well, and for courage. 

“Oh, _sorry,” _Gakuto started scooting forward and away.  
“I didn’t say I _wouldn’t_ read it–“ Yuushi stopped, book still opened to the same page in his hand, frozen as Gakuto flipped his legs around to face him. He steadied himself on the branch between them, knees bumping. Seeing Yuushi’s face, he had another surge of butterflies and was struck quiet by sudden shyness. It became hard to look, and they both looked away, but not before Gakuto noticed Yuushi slightly blushing.  
_Yuushi. Yuushi is blushing. _Impossible.  
Seconds passed. Yuushi looked at Gakuto’s hands, less bony and childish as they had been before, his vision gliding across veins and tensed knuckles, smooth skin over the hard planes and angles of his wrists.

“Hi,” Yuushi’s voice was soft. Gakuto regained confidence with a sunny smile and met his eyes.  
“Hey.”

Neither of them were sure of what to do, and in a sort of weird panic Gakuto pressed his head to Yuushi’s chest, trying not to think about how it was thicker than last year, shoulders wider and less bony on long and lean Yuushi, that he was growing up, they were both getting older and what did this all mean? “Thank you” he tried to say, but mumbled, and thought, _stupid, for what? What a stupid thing to say, this is so weird._ Thanks for not being mad? Thanks for letting him lean against him? _I hope he doesn’t think I’m expecting him to start reading porn_, but Yuushi didn’t ask. Yuushi couldn’t even find it in him to care what he meant, figuring that it wasn’t to be explained anyway. His arms warmed Gakuto but still gave him shivers as they wrapped around his back, pulling him close, their knees fighting for space (a discomfort they were both content to ignore). It wasn’t even on purpose, but Gakuto’s hot breath on Yuushi’s collarbone tickled. The proximity and situation in general tickled, too. These two would be relieved to know that they felt the same in this instant, both flushing with the growing certainty of their changing relationship.

It had been almost two weeks since it happened. They were sitting on some pillows under the giant clock pendulum early on a Sunday morning. It was a special place, with a certain atmosphere– they had made that spot a hang out with their friends in third year. Well, they technically stole it from the Hufflepuffs, who despite their hard work ethics, found great places to be cozy. To their delight the teachers only gave disapproving frowns, but felt no need to scold– perhaps they could appreciate the idea. It really was a great spot. A massive arched, leaded window looked out over the grounds and mountains beneath the Hogwarts clocktower. The space was basically in the hallway, but out of the way, in a massive rectangular area to make space for the magnificent golden pendulum that swung dramatically and could surely knock someone out. The spot was potentially dangerous, but the teachers seemed to realize that only the tallest students were likely to get hit. As long as the pillows were picked up after use, they were allowed to use the spot at the appropriate times– especially if they looked busy with their schoolwork.

That Sunday, they were not busy with their schoolwork. It was so early that it might have been too early, and the sun was rising and spoonfuls of yellow struck the castle and outlined the metal edges of the intricate window panes. Had they been seen they might have been in trouble, but Sundays were forgiving and even the caretaker was probably asleep.

Gakuto had approached to find a solitary Yuushi sitting in the corner by the window, and wouldn’t you know it, he was reading a book. He sat next to him, making quiet morning murmurs and still rubbing his eyes, not really trying (or managing) to draw Yuushi’s attention from his book. He failed at falling asleep against his friend’s shoulder, and watched the rising sun illuminate the other boy’s long fingers, the pages glowing as they were turned. His eyes found themselves on Yuushi’s profile, elegant and angular but with beautiful skin and soft hairs hanging in front of his face. 

It happened really fast. Gakuto sat on his knees and leaned in, Yuushi unsuspectingly attending to the words on the romance novel before him, and Gakuto planted, with (thank _god)_ good aim, a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled back quickly. “Sorry, I just wanted to try that,” he heard himself say, surprisingly casual, as if it was no big deal, as if it wasn’t personal, maybe he just wanted to know what a kiss was like, and he was gone. Yuushi stared at the space Gakuto had just been, his hand drifting up in drowsy shock, trying to remember the sunlit, glowing face of a beautiful boy that vanished, as if he had imagined the whole thing.

Gakuto was running back to Gryffindor, mumbling a password distractedly, climbing in his bed and burying himself under the covers with eyes scrunched closed, willing himself back to sleep. 

* * *

It _had_ happened. Gakuto might have acted like it didn’t, and Yuushi might have acted like it didn’t, and even wondered if maybe it didn’t, but everything was different. It was, actually, exactly the same. But their physical contact–nothing new, a constant of their friendship, something so familiar– it had a different electricity. Every banterly shove was a little more drawn out. When Gakuto used Yuushi as a pillow, either sitting against his side or resting his head against his shoulder, he made himself a little more comfortable. Nuzzled a little deeper.

Before this, as time went on and they got older they would both get heart flutters at the contact, they would pay a little more attention to each others’ close bodies, but it was never spoken or admitted. Now it felt like, although it still was unspoken, that it was _allowed._ These “feelings”, the reactions and attractions were granted permission. And so despite nerves, Gakuto knew he had succeeded so far and dug his hands between Yuushi’s back and the unforgiving tree bark, squeezing him in a closer hug that was worth the scratches on his hands. They didn’t have to speak, but Yuushi noted how untypically quiet Gakuto was, and wondered if he noticed how fast his own heart was beating (he did). Gakuto squished his face into the heartbeat, trying not to adjust _too_ much, to make it awkward when it was so nice. “Are you sleepy?” Yuushi could almost rest his chin on Gakuto’s head, but didn’t dare move an inch. He felt Gakuto’s cheeks raise in a smile which gave him sharper pangs in his chest like a really fluffy moment in one of his books, _except it was happening to him, _this is happening for sure, for real.  
“Not really, to be honest.” Bravery, courage, all that, Gakuto mustered up what he could while wondering if there was some kind of psychological spell that would have helped him follow this through. He rested his chin on Yuushi’s chest and looked up, forcing himself to find eyes and keep them there.

This wasn’t their normal dynamic. Gakuto was brash and loud and sometimes even bitchy and Yuushi was sly and suggestive and their rapport was flirty by standard. This silence was rare and an unknown, the shyness in the moment stifling to Gakuto’s sensibilities, even he noticed how unlike himself he was acting. But it was Yuushi’s move, he had done enough, what more cou-

Fingers found his chin, lifted, and his favorite mouth in the world met his own and damn if it wasn’t finally happening. Dreams coming true, _fucking finally wow wow wow, _wow Yuushi was a good kisser, maybe, he wouldn’t really know, but it was good and his entire body felt like it glowed. Just like the sun that first time, where Yuushi’s lips were outlined in pure light and he really just neededto know how they felt.

Yuushi kissed the way he always planned to, slowly, with just enough force, leaning his head down and lifting his other hand to Gakuto’s face only to suddenly pull back. He had started to lose balance. Gakuto stared, chuckling a bit when Yuushi’s eyes widened as he restabilized himself on their tree branch. Warmth filled his entire body, and his calm silence was replaced with energy, giddiness coursing through his veins, yes, the feeling is mutual, there’s no regret on Yuushi’s face. Just fear of falling out of a tree.

_“Damn,_ Yuushi,” Gakuto smiled at him, and Yuushi took that smile like a bullet to his soul. _This is cheesy, even for me,_ he knew, but it was a dam breaking, this really was _uh, nice_, he really liked Gakuto a lot, the thoughts kept coming but started getting stupid. _Wait, is this, this is personal right? He’s not just looking for a hook-up, right, am I just convenient? _As suave and promiscuous as Yuushi pretended he was at times, he didn’t think he could handle being used by his best friend when he had legitimate feelings. It felt stupid to be worrying when he could be kissing Gakuto, who was, oh shit, no longer smiling, _no wait don’t pull away that’s not what I meant._

Yuushi made sure to lean back for attempted stability so he could act, and grabbed Gakuto’s wrists, thumbs to pulses, pulling him close. No way was he gonna lose this connection. He tried to find the right words to answer his questions, and Gakuto’s lower belly caught fire as he heard, in the world’s sexiest voice, “So does this mean you’re mine now?”  
_FFFFuck. _Gakuto fought, fought hard through speechlessness, “You fucking idiot, like it would be anyone else,” and he kissed Yuushi gracelessly with tightly close eyes, because damn if Yuushi didn’t say _just the right thing, _which Yuushi was realizing as he kissed Gakuto back.

The hunger with which Yuushi kissed him back convinced Gakuto it was finally okay to swing his legs on top of the others’, because as flexible as he was, it was hard to get close enough when they were sitting knee-to-knee. Gakuto scooted forward while he was at it, pinning Yuushi to the trunk, hands to bark next to the taller boy’s arms. “Probably safer this way,” he hummed into his ear. Yuushi breathed a single laugh and leaned his head accommodatingly as Gakuto kissed from his ear across that sharp jawline he loved to look at.

Sure, Yuushi’s novels were classy, but he had still read about neck kissing, and it seemed the hype was valid. It wasn’t very cool of him, but he was gasping, and he felt Gakuto grin against his skin. He certainly would have teased him if his mouth wasn’t so busy.

_This is dangerous,_ Yuushi realized as his body grew hotter. He dragged Gakuto’s mouth back to his own, boldly seeking revenge as he licked the other boy’s lips. His hands found their way beneath Gakuto’s robe to resume his hold, only this time he he rubbed his hands up and down his _boyfriend(!)_’s back, recalling again how much Gakuto grew– the muscles in his back were not those of a kid, and he endeavored to explore this further as the shirt was riding up.  
Their tongues had long since met up, and Yuushi’s educational readings led him to break away occasionally to breathe and swallow, causing Gakuto to lower his eyebrows in impatience to resume. _Adorable_.

Gakuto lifted himself further into Yuushi’s lap. Yuushi laughed against his chin, “is that a wand in your pocket or are you just-“  
“Shut the fuck up,” Gakuto scolded a little too loudly, moving his wand to his inner robe pocket where he had earlier stuck the book. Yuushi did the same, and scratched a hand up Gakuto’s spine beneath his shirt, settling on a new place to kiss, Gakuto’s ear, which ended up being well received with squirming and embarrassingly high pitched gasps. “Ffff god,” he whined. “Yuushi, you’re really hot, you know that?” He managed to say, somehow, in chunks. He could finally say stuff like that now. Yuushi just hummed and decided to try neck kissing too, slowly sliding his hands down the outside of Gakuto’s thighs, down and down. He cupped his hands underneath Gakuto’s ankles and slid his hands all the way back up, firmly and feeling, before grabbing and lifting Gakuto against him with a handful of ass. Gakuto “hah”ed and bit his lip.

“I've really been wanting to do that,” Yuushi confessed before finding lips again.  
Flattered, and instead of relieved, Gakuto felt indulged- like he wasn’t surprised, like it was right, a given, like he deserved to be craved in this way by this person. It was delightful how anxious he _wasn’t_, how comfortable and assured he felt with Yuushi. _No fair_, he lamented that Yuushi’s butt was occupied by the tree and he couldn’t return the increasingly grabby favor.

At this point they were absolutely both hard, and it wasn’t long before Gakuto was grinding in Yuushi' s lap, which he was _all_ the way up in, thighs squeezing around him, knees hitting the tree. This was escalating, but neither of them had any intention of hitting the brakes– even if they didn’t know what they were doing, even if they were _on _a_ tree branch_, except, oh shit, they were on a tree branch.  
“Is this really the right place?” Yuushi broke his face away (but only his face) to ask, at which Gakuto mumbled, “Do you want to stop?” Like there was any other answer. “Ah. No.” Yuushi replied breathlessly before getting back on task. They were both getting quite good at kissing, he thought, and his grades might suffer in light of this new hobby. Oh well.

Gakuto’s hands were under Yuushi’s shirt now, dragging nails up, feeling the right places (he could tell from the noises he elicited). He removed a hand to grab at Yuushi’s hair, because as much as he loved his _boyfriend_(_!_)’s head of hair, it was _getting in the damn way._

Clearly, something had to be done here. With the grace of his long arms, Yuushi’s hand parted from _that sweet, sweet ass_, further underneath, He mentally laughed at himself a little–cupping another guy’s crotch for the first time in his life felt surprisingly natural.  
“_Ah!” _Gakuto gasped, quick to bury his face in Yuushi’s neck. But he missed that mouth, so he clumsily (he was distracted) reached his hand up to feel his man’s face, and accidentally sent Yuushi’s glasses tumbling to the ground.

They froze.  
It was one thing to be loud, because they were quite high up in a tree, and it was windy, and if not for their proximity they’d probably barely hear each other. But they also heard the glasses hit all those branches before reaching the ground, and shiny objects clattering out of trees might definitely be noticed by anyone in the large garden.

They waited, totally unmoving. Meaning Yuushi’s hand was still on Gakuto’s dick, and eventually arousal overcame fear of discovery. He moved into Yuushi’s hand, whispering, “I think it’s okay,” giving him a deep kiss and getting to work on some unbuttoning.  
He let Yuushi handle the pants and he worked on the collar, because he had a side mission: figuring out how to give hickies. Plus, he wanted more of that collarbone, it was conveniently located and Gakuto wanted to lick it.

Yuushi kept his lips on Gakuto’s face somewhere as he got them out of their pants enough to proceed, putting a hand or two to _real work_. Gakuto was as hard as he was, and by then enough wetness leaked to make it comfortable. They both groaned at this new kind of skin to skin contact, and Gakuto’s lips on Yuushi’s collarbone turned into _biting _Yuushi’s collarbone, which made the oh so calm and collected Yuushi go, “_FUCK.” _Gakuto hadn’t thought he could get turned on anymore, but alas.

His grinding on Yuushi and Yuushi’s hand got more frantic, and they were grabbing each other, tasting each other, crying out. They were totally addicted to the pleasure and Gakuto barely had enough mind to brace the tree and keep them from falling out as he rocked violently, gasping Yuushi’s name and a half-assed warning before coming in sweet relief. He rode it out, not needing to wait long for Yuushi to finish, helping out with his own hand, with lips on his neck, kisses broken by “_Yuushi, Yuushi, God, Yuushi”_ until Yuushi was gasping his name too, shuddering and falling against him. Gakuto slumped against him right back, and they both stilled, chests rising in deep breaths. “Holy shit, Gakuto.” he sighed, hands dropping to hips. “Yeah,” Gakuto agreed hoarsely. It was so hot, and really clumsy, but really good, and Gakuto mentally patted himself on his back for a job _well fucking done, _on behalf of them both.

“We should do this again sometime,” Yuushi said after they had time to catch their breath. That made Gakuto laugh.  
“But maybe not in a tree next time,” he continued musingly. Now Gakuto was really laughing, and it wasn’t long before Yuushi was laughing too. He hugged him tight and brushed his hair with his hand. “You’re beautiful. Hot as hell, too, but you’re also beautiful. I’m lucky.”

Blushing, Gakuto groaned and beat his fist against Yuushi’s arm, but made absolutely zero effort to move from his position. “You’re _so_ cheesy. I hope someone shows up and steps on your stupid glasses,” he said, not even bothering to sound like he meant it. “You love my stupid glasses,” Yuushi purred, and Gakuto could _hear_ his eyebrows raising, and yeah, he probably loved most things about Yuushi.

“Just so you know, I’m totally gonna be bragging about this.” That would bother probably anyone but Yuushi. “Understandable. It’s not often people get to do something like that… _in a tree.” _

They held each other, exchanging some soft lazy kisses and making more idle jokes, and everything was right, and nobody and nothing could touch that moment, their moment, in their tree.

* * *

Shishido was the first to comment after Gakuto’s guaranteed (inescapable) storytime.

“So, did he cry after?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I ever wrote. I was on an airplane sitting next to an old French guy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
